


【翔松】意味不明

by ashymist



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist
Kudos: 19





	【翔松】意味不明

“啊，哈，唔哈……轻、轻点啊……”  
  
不透风的黑暗泼墨般压在两具交缠的身体上，缺氧的感觉让刘青松脑子都不够用了，他只能想到刚刚是在酒宴上遇到了快六七年没见的林炜翔，对方沉稳的样子和当年那个莽撞冒失的学弟判若两人，身边还挽着一个同样气质高雅的女伴。  
  
他身边也陪着位一同参加好友，特意打扮过的样子让他还算能挺胸抬头的面对对方。  
  
“好久不见。”  
  
刘青松记得自己那时的声音还算冷静，而不是现在这般混着涎液的淫荡色情。  
  
“你在想什么。”  
  
林炜翔手臂从刘青松腹部穿过，将身下那软下去的腰捞起来一些，让刘青松屁股保持高耸好继续迎接他猛烈而直接的撞击。  
  
“我想那是你，未婚妻，还是老婆，怎么跟以前听说的那个，不一样啊啊，嗯啊，疯了！能不能轻点！。”  
  
没等刘青松说完，林炜翔的双手仿佛要嵌入他腰侧，掐捏着硬生生将那窄小的甬道捅到前所未有的深度，连沉甸甸的囊袋都要借机挤入。  
  
刘青松又爽又疼，合不上的嘴巴和眼睛一起留下不知名的液体。  
  
“你射了？”  
  
林炜翔感受到包裹的温热潮湿处突然柔软放松下来，有点难以置信的问。  
  
他对时间的感觉一向精准，从他们上床到现在，应该才12分钟，他碰都没碰刘青松前面一下。  
  
“滚。”  
  
刘青松有气无力的往前爬，想让身后顶的他难受的东西稍微出来一点，却又带起敏感的身体的一阵痉挛。  
  
他手腕一软，小声惊呼着下巴磕到床上，疼倒是不疼，倒是身体往前扑倒的瞬间，林炜翔的那东西彻底从他身后抽出，波的一声臊的他发蒙。  
  
他听到林炜翔略冷的声音从背后响起  
  
“让我来的是你，让我滚的也是你，你又这样。”  
  
林炜翔把人仰面翻过来，“这次我不会听你的。”  
  
他低头，从对方凸起的喉结开始，探索，也如挑逗般，一路舔吻，刘青松感觉自己左边乳头被牙齿撕扯着，被舌苔抵磨着，刺刺麻麻的舒服，他无意识的挺起胸膛，似是要将那肿胀的小球喂得更深些。  
  
感受到对方失魂的配合，林炜翔无声哼笑了。  
  
还和以前一样，敏感，又浪。  
  
他刚刚倒不是惩罚刘青松的挑衅，只是在那瞬间想到了同样站在刘青松身边的男性。  
  
你身边又换过多少人。  
  
林炜翔缓慢而坚定的再次插入，新一轮征讨又起，每下都顶在对方最深最敏感的地方。  
  
漫长的黑暗让人产生刑罚永无止尽的错觉。  
  
刘青松双手握成拳手腕交叉放在眼睛上，咬着嘴唇承受，但无论他怎么用力，总会有声音从齿间从唇边哆嗦着泄出来，喉管颈骨一起呜咽，松软的头发几次撞向头顶上方的枕头。  
  
他转手握住林炜翔手腕，谁让他被撞的像没锚的小船，身下被子都蹭上去了，只有林炜翔的手腕这么个支点供他堪堪稳住，不要摇晃的太厉害。  
  
刘青松觉得自己想被扎破了的水母，哪里都黏糊糊湿哒哒的往外出水。他勾住林炜翔的脖子，求救般吻上去来获得一丝氧气，林炜翔却死守着不给他，让他头晕眼花五感都快要失灵了，只剩下最没道理的，最下作最低级的欲望在空空的脑壳里，噼里啪啦的炸裂。  
  
“呃啊，哈，我不行了，求你，求你，啊啊啊啊——”  
  
察觉到刘青松崩溃边缘的呻吟尖叫，林炜翔非但没有丝毫怜惜，反而变本加厉的冲撞，被紧密包裹的地方尽是咕滋咕滋的水声，他把刘青松搅得一团乱。  
  
“够了够了够…”  
  
重复的无意义的喊叫吟戛然而止，浓厚的精液冲打在刘青松被磨的薄薄的内壁，像是要就此渗进去，跟着林炜翔的低吼，蚀骨的酸麻爽利直从尾椎骨窜上头皮脚尖，刘青松双手攥得死紧，自己射的精水粘上两个人的胸膛也混无知觉，高潮来临的时候他声音都没发出一个，险些溺亡在过于猛烈的快感里。  
  
林炜翔按开酒店黄色的床头灯，看到那个日思夜想的面孔正嘴巴大张着无声喘气，涣散的瞳孔连眼皮都泛着潮红，有滴泪水刚好盖在左眼下的泪痣上，他想擦，又想要对方这好看而脆弱的模样久一点。  
  
刘青松缓了好半天，只看得见光却看不清林炜翔的脸，他遮住眼睛伸手去推撑在自己上方的人。  
  
脱力的手像是小猫挠痒反而被一把捉住。  
  
林炜翔拉着刘青松的手腕举到脸旁边，歪着头在上面蹭了蹭。  
  
“别赶我了。”  
  
掌心的触感湿湿热热，刘青松知道，是林炜翔在舔吮着他刚刚因为握拳太紧自己指甲掐出的半月形伤口。  
  
刘青松突然好委屈好委屈。  
  
“明明是你要放弃我的，是你先的，我能有什么办法”  
  
眼泪扑簌扑簌往下掉，流过梨涡顺着下巴砸到颈窝，甚至在锁骨积出一片水洼。之前故作镇定的样子全白费了，我很可笑吧，刘青松心想。  
  
林炜翔却没有半分因旧情人仍念着自己的沾沾自得，他只在心疼，刘青松瘦了很多。  
  
当时两个人都才20出头的年纪，刘青松是学校里出了名的学习好，优秀五官加上白乎乎软软的样子，从大一开始有大把追捧者，但他自己除了上课就是和兄弟们打球玩游戏。  
  
就是这样的乖学生，却在大二拜倒在一个新生的猛烈攻势。  
  
“你好我叫林炜翔。”  
  
“你在新生晚会上发言的声音特别好听，我觉得我们应该认识一下。“  
  
“松松，电影要不要一起看，我有两张票。”  
  
“那等你打完球啊，我不急。”  
  
“午饭想吃啥我先去窗口给你排，晚饭要不要出去吃，学校旁边有家店听说不错但我还不太认路”  
  
“松松救我救我给出个坩埚！”  
  
“松松暑假有安排吗，我有两张船票我们去看海吧。”  
  
“什么打渔，轮渡啊ferry懂不”  
  
“松松我挂了6科……”  
  
对方缠人的样子纵使刘青松再迟钝也察觉到了异样，毕竟，他半学期没用自己的校园卡刷过学校食堂了，更别说每天活在对方黏糊糊恨不得粘在自己身上的目光下。  
  
刘青松到没觉得有什么不好的，当时林炜翔笑起来也是满脸肉总能逗人开心，特别可爱，他就想看看这人能憋到什么时候，又是什么形式，这可是能故意挂6门好让自己在轮渡上给他准备开学补考的人，刘青松还挺期待的。  
  
果然，也憋不了多久。  
  
寒假两人去滑雪，刘青松不会，林炜翔就在平地上手拉手带着他，最后两人也没敢尝试一个斜坡，刘青松却莫名其妙出了一大身的汗，到了晚上就更明显了，两个混不吝的男生放着公共温泉不去，林炜翔偏生订了个情侣双人温泉，给刘青松蒸得面红耳赤，轻飘飘的要晕过去。  
  
明明他早就猜透了林炜翔的心思，怎么是还难以招架的上头呢。  
  
刘青松顶着毛巾，半张脸潜到水下有些郁闷的吐泡泡。  
  
可能是双人温泉的价格比较贵来的人少，所以水也清澈的很，他眼睛半眯着，睨到林炜翔麦色的手臂撑在水下石台上青筋微凸，抬手拿木盆中暖好的酒时带起大片水珠掉落，声音噼里啪啦脆生生的砸在刘青松的耳膜上。  
  
“松松“  
  
林炜翔的声音带着啤酒小麦的香气，吹得刘青松半边身体发麻。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我……”  
  
刘青松红着脸耐心的等着，林炜翔脸蒸得比刘青松还红，我了半天，憋出一句  
  
”算了。“  
  
“我去透透气，你也别泡太久。”  
  
他说着起身往上走。  
  
不是，到手的表白就这么飞了？  
  
刘青松也是泡晕了，他情急之下回身伸手握住林炜翔的脚踝，林炜翔被这么突然拽了一下脚下一滑连带着刘青松一起摔了进去。  
  
温泉池壁滑不溜手，林炜翔人高马大的扑腾还闹的刘青松手忙脚乱。  
  
刘青松抓住林炜翔的手，只觉对方像是抓住救命稻草一般一下就给他拉了过去，他也顾不上那么多，轻轻印上对方的嘴唇，给林炜翔渡过来一口气。  
  
哗——！  
  
两人拉着手一起从温泉池站出来，水高堪堪到胯部，可能事情太过诡异，一时间谁也没说话没解释，同时大声笑了出来。  
  
等到笑声停止，说不清道不明的尴尬意味在空气弥漫开来，刘青松看林炜翔摸着嘴唇又被过手去纠结万分的样子，无奈的先开口。  
  
“救了你，怎么报答我。”  
  
林炜翔盯着眼前人一开一合的殷红嘴唇，感觉自己被下了蛊  
  
“嗯，要不我以身相许吧。”  
  
以身相许，也太烂俗了。  
  
刘青松弯着眼睛，又一次将嘴唇叠上，‘勉强’同意了这个烂俗的报答。  
  
后来他才知道，林炜翔个邻海的南方人，水性不是一般的好。  
  
被骗了啊。  
  
他经常这么开玩笑的和林炜翔说，林炜翔则总是喜欢在床上逼得他喘不上气，然后再用一个吻救他。  
  
刘青松却不怕的，总是晃着屁股蹭得林炜翔发狠了操干，在水乳交融的快乐里听林炜翔说他假正经真骚包。  
  
“我哪有先不要你？”  
  
林炜翔将刘青松笼罩在一片阴影下，委屈的神色依稀可以寻见一点当初青涩的模样。  
  
刘青松让自己不要再轻易上当了。  
  
身上的力气恢复一些，刘青松沉默着下床去洗澡，再回到房间时床单被褥已经都换上了新的。  
  
他拉开一角，自己找片地方阖眼睡了。  
  
可惜身上的酸痛让人睡不安稳，他很久没做的关于以前的梦又出现了。  
  
当时他先毕业后在学校附近租了房，离公司很远每天要起早贪黑的，和林炜翔每天也就晚上那么几个小时的时间窝在一起温存。  
  
等到林炜翔也毕业了，就可以换个更方便的房子也有更多时间相处，刘青松这么盘算着，有句话怎么说来着，人总是在接近幸福时倍感幸福，刘青松那段时间每天都活在疲惫而充足快乐里。  
  
但真等到毕业了，林炜翔却说要出国。  
  
“我也经常回国找你的，或者你来国外，机票食宿爸爸都给你报销。”  
  
林炜翔这么说。  
  
虽然不知道林炜翔家里具体是做什么，但刘青松也知道对方家境肯定不错，送出国继续深造也是常规操作，本科草草毕业出来做小职员才是不可思议，但剧情真的这么发生时刘青松却开始动摇了，异国恋，读完博士要7年，他们真的还是一个世界的人吗？  
  
当时也是爱太深了，才会异想天开的要试一试。  
  
白天要工作，深夜卡着时差和林炜翔说早安，视频两分钟再听着林炜翔的晚安睡觉，他工作没什么假期，林炜翔寒暑回国两人就窝在房间里疯狂做爱，用最亲密的接触来表达爱意思念和归属。  
  
甜蜜的回忆一抓一大把，后来是怎么疏远的刘青松倒是记不太清了。  
  
无非就是，时间调不开，假期要去实验室，平时有社会调研，final要准备考试，还有就是在和对方视频的时候听到了女人的声音。  
  
是来借割草机的女邻居，林炜翔当时解释了，刘青松也信了，只是突然产生的，不在同一个世界的看不到头的距离感让人没了力气。  
  
而这样的日子还要5年。  
  
分裂的生活比想象中更耗人气力，因为睡眠不足刘青松下班路上险些出了车祸，索幸他被人推了一把，只是摔在地上的一点小擦伤。  
  
这个时间，林炜翔那里还是深夜啊。  
  
刘青松自己擦点药，头一次没有等林炜翔起床和他道早安，自顾自的先睡了。  
  
画面一转，又是一个冬天的夜晚，刘青松哈着白气走在路上插着耳机和林炜翔通电话，不时有情侣相互依偎取暖着从他身旁经过，刘青松知道，梦里他要过一个马路，因为之前有过差点被撞的经历，所以他会小心的看两三遍，这次也是。  
  
过完马路，他会和林炜翔提分手。  
  
“要不…”  
  
林炜翔会先开一个头，然后被拉货物的卡车轰鸣声该过去，自己会等一会儿，在过完马路之后接上  
  
“分手吧。”  
  
再之后林炜翔会有很长一段时间的沉默，这段时间里自己到24小时便利店买了面包和牛奶当明天的早饭，等他结完账，就会听到林炜翔的答复。  
  
“好，听你的。”  
  
他坚持了三年，他也只是个普通人，他们烂俗开始的爱情也烂俗的结束。  
  
大家都这样，那就都这样。  
  
刘青松犹如一个旁观者，等着情景再现。  
  
“要不…你出国陪我吧。”  
  
他听到林炜翔这么说。  
  
没有卡车，没有红绿灯，也没有便利店。  
  
自己连马路都没过去，越来越多的雪挤占掉世界的黑色，刺得他眼睛发痛。  
  
刘青松从梦里醒来。  
  
地上没有散落的衣物，身边空空的没有人，只有他哭过的眼睛和被蹂躏的身体说明着昨晚的一切。  
  
他在客户的年会上遇到了林炜翔。  
  
他带着公司的新人小金来见世面混点商场经验，林炜翔则带着一位年轻女性接受最中央的那一桌人的敬酒。  
  
可能他惊讶的目光过于直白赤裸，林炜翔抬头就发现了，并和他来了个对视。  
  
他和小金说身体不舒服要先回家，却在等车时被人从身后拽到背街的角落，痴迷失魂的亲吻后又到地下停车库，如果不是因为车上没有润滑，他们可能当场就干起来了。  
  
酒店不算特别高级，好处是离得很近。  
  
互相撕扯衣服时，刘青松想到林炜翔刚出国的那年，两人每次见面，都会这样，不分白天晚上的先胡闹两天。  
  
果然三十多岁不比二十出头啊，刘青松按着酸痛的腰，在自己是需要补补了还是太久没做才累到了里徘徊纠结。  
  
醒来后梦就忘了大半，只有那句“出国陪我吧”还掷地有声，刘青松看到此刻林炜翔穿着浴袍在阳台上用和保洁借来的熨斗烫着两个人的衬衫和西装。  
  
他趴在枕头上，将脸转向阳光照不到的一侧，告诉自己梦都是假的。  
  
“醒了就起床吃饭。”  
  
林炜翔一看就知道这人在装睡，被子捂得都要闷出汗了吧。  
  
见刘青松不动作，林炜翔继续说。  
  
“酒店早点9点就没了，我给你带上来一些，不想动就在床上吃吧。”  
  
刘青松这才从被子里撑着身体坐起来，衣服都被收走了，拉到腋下的被子挡不住脖颈肩膀还有锁骨处遍布的吻痕，刘青松自己没注意，林炜翔却在递给他蛋饼面包时手抖了一下。  
  
“公司有事还需要我去处理，你继续休息，中午我回来接你一起吃饭。“  
  
林炜翔对着镜子整理领带。  
  
“不用了，我待会儿也走了。”  
  
今天不是周末吗，可真忙啊，刘青松心想，嘴上却说着客气疏远的话。  
  
“也行，你现在住哪？”  
  
“跟你没关系吧。”  
  
林炜翔拉好领带，走到床边巨高临下的看着刘青松，对方脸上身上的情欲气息都没消下去，就已经能说出这么伤人的话了啊。  
  
如果不是听到刘青松睡梦一会笑一会哭，喊着自己的名字让自己别走，林炜翔现在可能真的就走了。  
  
“昨天那个人叫秦蕈，比我大8岁，是产品部的总监。这家公司要上线的新系统是我们产品研发的，所以昨天带着她一起来了。”  
  
“我之前是有过一个未婚妻，我爸朋友的孩子，他们单方面宣布以后就是亲家的时候我人还在国外工作，不光你是听说的，我自己都是听说的，那后面我单方面毁约了你应该也有听说吧。”  
  
“因为又在国外工作了两年，我去年才回来，现在住在我们当初大学路附近，那边店都拆光了，城管抓的比当初严很多，有几次饿了想出去买宵夜都买不到。”  
  
“我去找过你，你搬家了，手机号工作也都换了，曾经的朋友都没联系，我还去过你老家，可惜去了也不知道你家在哪，我就又回来了，想着看缘分哪天会遇到吧。”  
  
刘青松提过的没提过的，林炜翔一条一条解释。  
  
“松松，我回来了，我们从新开始好不好。“  
  
刘青松低着头不说话。  
  
林炜翔等了一会儿，叹了口气。  
  
“算了，这确实不是一时半会儿能决定的。”  
  
“你手机号我存了，晚点联系你。”  
  
“林炜翔”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我们分手那天，你是不是跟我说了，要我出国陪你。”  
  
刘青松声音还有点哑，他说的很慢。  
  
“对啊，我当时求了我爸好久，都跟他出柜了，让你跳槽去他公司，给你一个外派名额，你就能来这边工作陪我。”  
  
“当然，不工作也行。”  
  
“后来他听说我们分手，才火急火燎给我约相亲定女友，我自己都不知道。”  
  
林炜翔回答。  
  
当时刘青松听了还是跟他提了分手，林炜翔心里知道两个人都被异国磨没了热情，国外的生活也需要适应和学习，他只当刘青松实在累了，才选择放手。  
  
“好，你去忙吧，我会接你电话的。”  
  
林炜翔走了，刘青松姿势还有些别扭的下床穿衣服。  
  
他当时，没听到后半句。  
  
他以为，林炜翔是要说分手。  
  
说没听清会显得在扯着不放吧，所以他说：分手吧。  
  
只要林炜翔不是想要分手，他这个回答就不算错。  
  
但没想到林炜翔同意了。  
  
如果不是昨天遇到，是不是就真的错过了。  
  
刘青松不寒而栗。  
  
他想起昨天最后林炜翔委屈又什么都没解释的脸。  
  
在他埋怨林炜翔为什么一定要出国，为什么就那么干脆的同意分手的时候，林炜翔用他当时最大的努力给两人把路又往前铺了一段啊，是自己退缩了没有踏上去。  
  
是他放弃了林炜翔。  
  
霎那间，刘青松拉门冲到电梯间狂按。  
  
平民宾馆20层的电梯爬的比蜗牛还慢，刘青松骂自己急昏了头，又跑回房间给林炜翔打电话。  
  
“松松？”  
  
“怎么不说话，身体不舒服吗？我回去找你。”  
  
“林炜翔，你回来，我们重新开始好不好？”  
  
  
END  
  



End file.
